Kendall Banning
Kendall Banning (1879-1944) was an American poet and magazine editor.Censored Mother Goose Rhymes (1929) by Kendall Banning, Austin Kleon, Tumblr, December 3, 2011. Web, May 22, 2015. Life Banning was a World War I veteran, the author of over a dozen books (including books on Annapolis and West Point), and an editor of Cosmopolitan, Popular Radio, and Hearst Magazine. During the 1929 debate on revising the tariff legislation that allowed United States customs inspectors to ban and seize imported books they deemed "obscene", Banning reprinted his 1926 Censored Mother Goose Rhymes – the traditional rhymes with words blacked out to suggest obscenity, which he dedicated to "the censors of America" – and had it distributed to members of Congress. Gertrude Stein owned a copy of the 1929 edition.Ulla E. Dydo, Gertrude Stein: The language that rises, 1923-1934 (Evanston, IL: Northwestern University Press, 2003), 428, note 33. Google Books, Web, May 22, 2015. Writing A 1913 New York Times review said of Banning that "no other poet in America at the moment has such a gift of pure melody." Publications Poetry *''Songs for a Wedding Day: A cycle of XXIV poems of love triumphant''. New York: Triptych, 1907. *''Songs of the Love Unending: A sonnet sequence. Chicago: Brothers of the Book, 1912. *''Bypaths in Arcady: A book of love songs. Chicago: Brothers of the Book, 1914. *''Pirates; or, The cruise of the Black Revenge: A melodrama in thirteen acts'' (illustrated by Gustav Baumann). Chicago: Brothers of the Book, 1916. *''Mon Ami Pierrot: Songs and fantasies. Chicago: Brothers of the Book, 1917. *The Phantom Caravan. Chicago: Bookfellows, 1920. *Censored Mother Goose Rhymes. privately published, 1926; New York: Mother Goose, 1929; London: 1930. *''Drum Beats. Dallas, TX: Kaleidograph Press, 1937. Play *''""Copy": A one-act newspaper play, based upon an actual occurrence in the city news room of a metropolitan daily at the time a big "story" came over the wires'' (adapted from the story by Harold Kellock). Chicago: Clinic, 1910; **also published as Copy: A drama in one act. New York: Longmans Green, 1924. Non-fiction *''The Squire's Recipes. Chicago: Brothers of the Book, 1912. *''West Point Today. New York & London: Funk & Wagnalls, 1937. *''Annapolis Today''. New York & London: Funk & Wagnalls, 1938; **revised edition, Annapolis, MD: United States Naval Institute, 1957. *''The Fleet Today. New York & London: Funk & Wagnalls, 1940. *''Submarine! The story of undersea fighters. New York: Random House, 1942. *''Our Army Today''. New York & London: Funk & Wagnalls, 1943. Edited *''Songs of the Hill Winds: A book of lyrics and other verse which have appeared in the undergraduate publications of Dartmouth College'' (edited with Moses Bradstreet Perkins). New York: Cheltenham Press, 1901. *''Popular Radio'' (magazine; edited with Raymond F. Yates). New York: Popular Radio, 1922-1927. Volumes I & II *''How to Build Your Radio Receiver'' (edited with Laurence M. Cockaday). New York: Popular Radio, 1924. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Kendall Banning, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 22, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links *Once on a Time" at Poetry Nook *"The Great Adventure" at The Great War, 1914-1918 *"Love-songs of the Open Road" (3 poems) ;About *"Kendall Banning Poems Win Award," The Day, 1936. Category:1879 births Category:1944 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:American magazine editors Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets